Field of Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to agricultural machines and, more particularly, self-propelled windrowers.
Description of Related Art
Self-propelled windrowers utilize a dual-path steering system to achieve maximum maneuverability while cutting crops in the field. However, this steering system is not ideal for high speed transport due to the machine's inherent instability. In addition, the machine is not suited for pulling a towed implement, such as a header with a transport kit installed, due to a zero radius turning that the machine is capable of via the dual-path steering functionality. Such a maneuver, even if unintentional, may result in the windrower and towed implement becoming “jack-knifed.”